


Auntie Maze

by GlitterSkullFairy



Series: Prompts for Smiles [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, LuciferLockDown, POV Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), PromptSmiles, Protective Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), demon fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterSkullFairy/pseuds/GlitterSkullFairy
Summary: Maze gets a soul.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Charlie Martin & Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV), Linda Martin & Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Series: Prompts for Smiles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831924
Comments: 18
Kudos: 74
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Auntie Maze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chany28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chany28/gifts).



> This is part of the Prompts For Smiles Collection arranged by NotOneLine on Twitter to cheer people up while we're stuck inside. If you have a prompt, please suggest it here: https://twitter.com/NotOneLineFF/status/1241071297930690563
> 
> Thank you Chany28 for the prompt, "Maze gets a soul" because as soon as I saw it I knew I had to write it. All heart eyes over here.
> 
> Buffy fans might find parts of the plot here oddly familiar. I thought about going down the Velveteen Rabbit hole and giving Maze her soul because she learned how to love and be loved but it just seemed way too sappy and un-Maze-like. So we are following in the footsteps of Spike. Because that seemed much more in character. 
> 
> Set concurrently with season four.

It took three days for my wounds to heal enough that I could stumble away from the cave and towards civilisation. It was another six before the cuts, burns and bruises faded away to nothing.

Demons are supposed to heal faster than that. Hopefully it was just because I was extra beat up, and not a side-effect of winning my prize. 

Because it would suck if I went through all that to turn into a full on weakling human.

I got into a bar fight at the earliest opportunity just to make sure. I shouldn't have worried. I kicked ass and the minor injuries I let myself pick up were fine the next day.

My head was still kinda fuzzy for a while there though. I guess a new soul takes a bit of getting used to. But I slowly made my way home, back to L.A. 

I'm sitting in the airport when I notice there's an infant crying nearby. It reminds me of the screaming in Hell. The woman across from me reaches into the stroller and picks up the tiniest human I've ever seen. And then she takes a blanket and wraps it around so the kid's bound real tight and can't move, and she holds it in her arms and rocks it, and it goes quiet again.

It's like some kind of magic.

But then something squeezes in my chest, not pain exactly, but a kind of clenching- like being horny but in the wrong place. It's weird, but it stops when I look away.

Still, I think maybe if I was someone that small and fragile, a blanket like that might feel really good. Soft and warm and safe. 

I guess. I mean, I never had those things, but this kid looks happy. 

So why does it make me want to run away?

***

I wasn’t exactly surprised that Lucifer didn’t notice. I mean, it’s Lucifer, he’s always so wrapped up in himself and his humans. Besides, that orgy looked kinda fun. And Eve- well, we’ll get to that part later. 

The human emotions had always been there whenever we visited earth. They were fun and exciting at first, but the longer we stayed in LA the more annoying they got. The whole thing with my ex dating my best friend was a roller coaster. Turns out emotional pain can be just as much fun as physical pain. A messy kind of fun. But still. 

Anyway, finding out the two of them were going to spawn a kid was kinda cool. And we were getting along brilliantly. But Linda raises instincts in me I never knew I had. Well, I never knew I could have them for anyone except Lucifer. Like the urge to protect her, to stop anyone from trying to hurt her. When I saw that thing squirming around in her belly on the ultrasound, with its huge head and wriggling tentacles I felt something new, something even bigger. I knew I had to be there, and leaving Chloe’s place worked out pretty well so I could guard her and her offspring. 

But then it hits me. We’re all sitting around, Amenadiel has his face buried in one of his parenting books, and keeps blurting out comments about how big the slug would be this week and next week, and all the crazy stuff that’s going to happen to Linda’s body. And she’s trying to watch some crap on TV, sipping my coconut water because she’s not even allowed booze anymore, but for some reason I don't care even though I know it's the last can.

I catch her reflection in the blade as I'm polishing my knives, and it makes me realise- if I want to hunt or catch a bounty I have to think like criminal, just like I told Dan, but if I want to be an Auntie and be part of this family, then maybe I have to think like something else.

But it isn't exactly easy. Demons aren't made for that kind of thing, there's something missing. But it occurs to me that maybe there's a way to fix that.

Of course, I have no idea how to go about it, but that’s never stopped me before. I’ve heard rumours, and I know who to talk to. So the next day, I grab my hunting bag and I go.

And yeah, it took a bit longer than I expected, what with sending my brain sideways and all, but it was a huge deal and I thought _maybe_ Lucifer would pick up on it when I got back, but nope. He barely even looks at me. And when I walk in and see all those tasty humans wasted from what was clearly a huge sex party, the thought that he didn't even think to invite me…

It bites. Hard.

And then Eve walks in. And she's hot, and disgustingly cute and kinda adorable. And clearly Lucifer's new plaything. 

Anyway.

So it makes sense that he doesn't notice. But Amenadiel- Amenadiel should have noticed, right? I mean, he's so pure. He should have seen it.

But no. 

He thinks he has rights on Linda now. He kisses her cheek and she lets him, but there's no passion behind it, it's like he's just doing it to mark his territory in front of me. And I was gonna tell Linda, but she just looks at me like I don’t belong, like everything she promised before I went doesn’t matter anymore, and that would never have mattered before I did the thing, but now it cuts straight through me, so I just kick the blanket in the case at her and go back to find Eve.

Who really is a lot of fun. Until she starts whining over Lucifer. 

And when I get home Linda’s pacing around the room all upset because Amenadiel’s late and not answering her texts, which means he’s being a complete dick because the guy has _time powers_ and _wings_ so it’s not like he can get stuck in traffic. So I calm her down and say I’ll go with her. It turns out better than I expected. Except then that tight feeling comes back in my chest, but it’s more like an ache this time, and my eyes are burning and all I know is that I have to get out of there.

So I bail. And I feel really bad about it, but Linda will understand. Maybe. So after I’m done running and I feel like I can come home again, she’s there, holding the blanket. I tell her why I bought it, and as I speak the memories sting more than they used to. It’s this damned soul.

Ha. I was born damned.

But this baby- it’s not like the babies in Hell. It’s a real, living soul, and it’s going to be born with a loving and protective family and it’s so strange and unfamiliar and it’s making me feel things I don’t know what to do with any of it. 

When Linda says I'm a part of her family, it takes every ounce of strength I have not to fall apart. And it would have been the perfect moment to tell her, but it's too much, and I just want her to keep holding me in her arms where I can feel safe, and warm, and loved. 

It nourishes my soul.

So life goes on. I try my best, do what I know, but I keep making mistakes and I think the baby is affecting Linda's brain. She even asks if I'm in love with her, and I say no, _obviously,_ because demons don't fall in love. She just makes me feel crazy protective and I want to be near her and help her out and make her happy. But apparently she can't deal with that right now. 

So I go out to find some other entertainment. Which mostly turns out to be a bust, but then Eve turns up. And something clicks, and I know she's Lucifer's but he doesn't love her, not really, he's still running around after his precious detective, and why can't she see that? And every one of my friends is too busy to notice or care that I've done this insane thing, just for them, but it's like Eve sees me- the real me- and my brand new soul gets sucked towards her like a rat in quicksand.

It's infuriating, how good it feels being around her, and there's this keen empty pain that goes along with it, and I'm going all squirly and loving it. I want more of her, I want more of this feeling but she just doesn't seem to pick up on any of my hints. I'd ask Linda, but she said she needed space, so I wander and think and somehow end up by the police station.

It's not like I can talk to Chloe. But I find Dan's car and crawl into it. It feels kinda like being in a cave, which helps settle me.

I didn't actually expect him to come up with an answer, but he surprises me.

So I take a chance, and put it all out there. For Eve. 

Which, of course, doesn't end well because I'm still a demon and she's still obsessed with Lucifer.

To put it mildly.

It's only when she's finally gone and I'm sitting at home with Linda and Amenadiel, and he's dozing on the sofa and she tucks Charlie in his basket with the blanket I gave him that I finally feel like I can talk to my best friend. But it's never easy to put things into words. Actions come easier.

"Thank you for the blanket, Maze," she says softly. "It's perfect."

"I didn't spend all those months looking for a blanket, you know." 

"No? What else were you doing?"

I pick up one of my knives that are laid out on the table in front of me, and for a minute I listen to the comforting slicking sound as I run the whet stone over it.

"There's something else I had to get. Something I needed, so I could be a proper part of this family."

She comes over to stand beside me. "Maze, you're already part of the family. You don't need anything, you belong with us."

"But I do. Or I did. Because I wasn't… I couldn't…" I drop the blade on the table. "I'm a demon, Linda. I'm not like you and Amenadiel. You were built for all this love and nurture crap, but I'm built to hurt people. Bad people, but still. So I just needed something extra. Something humans and angels take for granted."

She pulls out a chair and sits beside me. "What are we talking about here?"

I look at her, and I think of everything she's been through, and how she still accepts me as I am in spite of all of it. And I realise that the person who understands everything that makes me _me_ has been in front of me all along.

"A soul," I say, and I can't stop my voice from cracking just a little. "I went and found myself a soul. I thought it would help me understand all the human stuff, like feelings and morals and rules, but honestly, I'm just as confused as ever. And I thought emotions were a tough gig _before."_

Linda's just staring at me like her brain's rebooting. I wait. 

"A soul? Where do you go to pick up a soul? How…? I don't even know what to ask."

“There’s a place in the middle of nowhere, over the other side of the world. There’s a legend about this monster- some say demon, but he’s not one I’ve ever met before. Maybe one of the ancient ones, I dunno. So I tracked him down, like I do, and I made a deal. There were trials. Some were easy. Some not so much. I fought. I bled. I endured. And in the end, I won.”

“And then what?” 

“Then… Mr. Glowy Eyes And Pointy Tail touches me. And I light up like some kind of flare. But I can feel it, squirming inside my head, my chest. And it’s messing me up something awful, but I’m getting used to it.” I don’t tell her how much it burned. I mean, I like pain, but that was like the entire lake of fire pouring through my body. I shudder, and then realise by the stirring behind me that Amenadiel’s not as fast asleep as I thought he was. I turn around and he’s looking at me open-mouthed, and if he had one, his eyebrows would have disappeared into his hairline.

“A soul, Mazikeen?”

I sigh, and roll my eyes. “Yeah. I did a thing. Look, it’s not a big deal, okay?” Except it is. It’s a huge deal, and I’ve been hiding it ever since I came back, and kinda hoping that someone would notice.

He stands up and walks over, and he takes my face in his hands and the phrase "staring into my soul" suddenly makes sense as those deep brown eyes penetrate me in places I didn't know existed. 

"I can see it!" he says, a big dumb smile creeping across his face. "You have a soul, Maze!"

It's too intense, I can't take it and I push his hands off and look away. 

"Where did it come from?"

"Me."

"How?"

"Magic." 

His head tilted sideways, as if he didn't quite believe me.

"Dark magic."

A furrowed brow. 

"Souls are grown, right? Just like in humans. The big scaly guy said mine had already got plenty of fuel and he just needed to spark it up."

 _Souls are born of suffering and grow through pain,_ he said. I had plenty of that.

"But Maze, don't you understand what this means?” He sounded almost worried now. Concerned. For me. “You'll never be the same again. And if you ever go home…"

"I know," I said, trying to be casual but my voice came out weak. If I went back to Hell, all the other demons would smell it on me. I'd be fair game for torture. Not that it made much difference, it's not like I got on that well with my siblings anyway.

"Why?"

I glanced at Charlie, asleep in his basket, and picked up my knife again. "Because. It mattered."

And Linda takes my hand, and she's looking at me so intently I think I might shatter. "I can't… Maze! The things you do for me- for us- I've never… I mean…" she shook her head as if she couldn't believe it. But then she grabbed me and pulled me into a really right hug. "You're _awesome._ I love you."

And that's when I break. Full on face-leaking, body-shaking, loud and nasty blubbing. And there's nothing I can do to stop it. Not that I want to. Because no one else has ever said those words to me, and up until I had a soul I barely knew what they meant. But now… 

I had a family.

I cling to her until the turmoil is over, and my body comes back under my own control, and I heave a really big sigh. And I sit back and look at her face, and there's tears on her cheeks too. 

The words seem to leap out of my throat before I can stop them. "I love you too."

She catches my face in her hands and presses her lips to my cheek, but somehow it's not in a sexy way, it's just love, and I almost fall apart again. I rub a hand over my eyes quickly.

"Damn. Who knew having a soul would make me this sappy."

She laughs, and Amenadiel laughs, and I punch him in the arm, kinda hard because why not? But he just smiles at me and rubs my shoulder.

"I'll get you a drink," he offers. Me and Linda just sit grinning at each other until he comes back with a bottle of vodka. I down about a third of it and feel a bit better.

Linda makes me talk about a lot of stuff. I don't even realise she's doing it at first, but I tell her about Hell, and then about the trials, and how having a soul has changed me. But it helps me realise I'm still me. Okay, so I feel things a bit stronger, and I need to learn how to manage that, but I'm still strong and I know what I want.

Two hours later, we're all curled up together on the sofa, sharing stories, and it's perfect. Amenadiel makes a great pillow, but I already knew that. Somehow it feels different now though. Like I belong there. He went very quiet when Linda was making me talk, and now he has an arm curled around my shoulders and I can feel a kind of warmth radiating from him that has nothing to do with his body temperature. It feels good.

And Linda is using my lap as a pillow, and looking up at me in amazement, like she's seeing me for the first time. And it feels like maybe we could all have the most incredible sex if we wanted to, but also it doesn't matter if we don't, because just sitting together like this feels like I'm connected.

Charlie wakes up and starts crying and Linda sits up.

"Stay there," I tell her, giving her thigh a tiny squeeze. "Auntie Maze has got this." I pick the squawking thing up, and honestly the noise doesn't bother me, but I take him back to the sofa and try that thing where I wrap him up tight in the blanket, and Linda shows me how to hold him right, and I rock him gently until he goes quiet. 

But he's not sleeping. He looks up at me, and his dark eyes are so beautiful. "He's smiling at me," I say proudly.

"He can't be, babies don't smile until they're a few weeks older," Amenadiel, who has read all the books, points out.

"Yeah, but look."

They both look. 

"It might be just wind," Linda says, but I stroke his tiny cheek with one finger and he grins even more. "That's not wind," she says. "How is that possible?"

"Because he's not an ordinary baby," I point out. "If I hadn't corrupted your dad, kid, you might not even be here."

Linda and Amenadiel look at each other, like their heads might be about to explode. 

"She's right," he says after a pause. 

_"And_ I was the one who introduced you."

"Indirectly," he says.

"Since when?" Linda asks. 

"Since I'm the one who told him Lucifer talks to you. Back when we were both evil."

"I wasn't evil!" 

"Pfft! Whatever."

"He wasn't evil," Linda says.

"Thank you Linda."

"You were just being a dick," she finishes. "But you improved since then."

It makes me laugh hard, but then I have drunk an entire bottle of vodka by now. I looked back down at Charlie, and he's still smiling, and I feel like someone's pouring melted chocolate all over me.

"I'm still going to teach you to hunt though. And to fight, so you can help me protect your mom."

"It's important to you, isn't it?" Linda says.

"Of course. I mean, he's already been kidnapped once. I need to keep you all safe."

"I keep thinking about things in human terms, but my son isn't entirely human. I feel much better knowing that I've got both of you to help me deal with whatever comes."

"Well, we are your supernatural support team," Amenadiel says smugly.

"No. It's better than that. We're family."

Linda leans on my shoulder, and Amenadiel strokes Charlie's head, and the tiny little half-human closes his eyes and goes to sleep in my arms.

And I'll take this feeling over beating someone senseless any day of the week.

Well, almost any day. Maybe Amenadiel would let me fight him on Tuesdays. Just for fun.


End file.
